<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirk ficlets by hopeful_insomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331433">Spirk ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac'>hopeful_insomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Star Trek: TOS, oneshots, rated teen for language and very minor sexy times, spirk, that gay shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different ficlet! Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends, welcome to my little corner of the internet! If you’re looking for fluffy fics to distract for the fact that there’s a global pandemic going on, you’ve come to the right place! Please enjoy! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betaed by my lovely girlfriend  Inmytrashcan</p>
<p>(This is my first work in this fandom, go easy on me pls)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Spock’s face is soft. Kirk lets him know.</p><p> </p><p>“Your face is so soft..”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s eyebrow went up. It was not unlike his captain to say idle things like this when they were in bed together, but he had never said anything about his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, my skin is of normal texture for a Vulcan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, it’s softer than human skin, okay? Let me have nice things.” Kirk mumbled, burying his face in his first officer’s neck. The human let his hands wander down the Vulcan’s sides, trailing them over his abdomen and chest, then guiding them back up to his cheekbones.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, you realize what you are doing is very intimate among my people,” Spock said. Kirk grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, we’ve been bonded for 7 months now, I’m pretty sure we’re past intimacy now. Hell, we practically live in each other’s mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock allowed a tiny smile to grace his face. This was the only time he would ever admit that deep down, he was emotional.</p><p> </p><p>“Logical as always, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk hummed. Spock could tell through their link that he was tiring, as their shift had been very eventful and draining.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, my T’hy’la. I will be here when you wake.” Spock said softly, dropping his voice to a gentle timbre. Through their bond, Spock felt a soft wave of affection, love, and adoration coming from Jim.</p><p> </p><p>As Kirk dozed off, Spock adjusted their bodies so that the Vulcan’s head was resting against Kirk’s pulse point. He could hear and feel his T’hy’la’s heart beat. Soon, it became a soothing metronome to his growing drowsiness. However, he remained on his watch until Kirk slipped into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied that his human was content and comfortable, Spock allowed himself to drift into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, word of Mr. Spock’s impeccable skincare routine spread around the ship like wildfire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slow dancing after their shifts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again friends! Because I’m in quarantine, I have basically nothing to do, so expect lots of frequent updates :) </p><p>Once again betaed by Inmytrashcan </p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Alpha shift was finally over, Kirk couldn’t wait to get off the bridge. Obviously, he loved his job, but like any human, he got exhausted. Things were going smoothly during the shift, and he felt confident that this whole day would be unproblematic and carefree.</p><p> </p><p>Spock, on the other hand, was anxiously tracking an asteroid. While it only had a .435 chance of hitting the Enterprise, he needed to distraction from the constant emotions slowly bottling up.There was no trigger for it, but having to hide his true emotion around everyone except his T’hy’la got tiring.</p><p> </p><p>A few months after Kirk had begun courting Spock, the Vulcan had finally let his walls down, and finally told his real feelings to Kirk: he felt uncontrollable emotions for Kirk, and he was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>After many weeks of talking, coaxing, and reassuring, Spock began to accept his feelings towards his captain. He felt love, and Kirk was delighted to hear him voice his true thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Jim was the only one who would ever hear or see his emotional, human side. However, Kirk knew how closely guarded Spock was of his feelings, so he respected it and kept their relationship private, aside from Bones.</p><p> </p><p>About half an hour after Alpha shift had ended and Beta shift had begun, Spock was still at the science station. Scotty, who was acting captain, looked at him worriedly. The Beta science officer had come to take his post, but Spock had simply refused.</p><p> </p><p>“First officer Spock, please report to Captain’s quarters.” Kirk’s unmistakable voice came over the speakers. Spock frowned. He loved spending time with his captain, but he wasn’t finished yet...</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Spock, you’re relieved.” Scotty said. “You need to rest, you’ve been on duty all day.”Before Spock could protest, he said sternly, “That’s a order.”</p><p> </p><p>The Vulcan reluctantly left the bridge and took the lift down to the Captain’s quarters. When he arrived, Kirk was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Jim. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, am I not allowed to see my favorite Vulcan?” Kirk asked, a soft smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I am one of the only Vulcans you know, it is illogical to say-mph!”</p><p> </p><p>And then Kirk was kissing him, and pushing him towards the bed. Spock didn’t protest, not that he wanted to. He simply let his captain push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Later, once they were both sated and high on the afterglow, Kirk lazily sat up and pulled on his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, there is something I’ve always wanted to do with you, a Terran tradition dating back generations... would you care to participate with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I am not certain what you are referring to, but I assure you, I will be a willing participant.” With that, Spock stood, put on underwear and a pair of silk pajama pants, and stood beside his T’hy’la.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you familiar with slow dancing?” Kirk asked. Spock remembered reading about the custom of dancing as a form of courtship and intimacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you dance with me?” Kirk asked.</p><p> </p><p>Spock nodded.</p><p> </p><p>With that confirmation, Kirk went to the computer. He turned the lights out, the only thing illuminating the room was the silvery light from nearby stars shining though the window.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a data chip into the computer, and the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra filled the room.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars...”</em> </p><p>Kirk held out his hand in invitation, and Spock tenderly placed his hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling him close, Jim hummed along to the song. They swayed back and forth for a while, bathed in the soft glow coming in through the window they were standing in front of.</p><p> </p><p>Spock brought his hand up, encouraging Jim to twirl. His captain did so, letting out a small chuckle at his Vulcan.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk rested his head on Spock’s shoulder as they continued moving together in a natural rhythm. He pressed a tender kiss to his neck as Spock let a low rumble of affection escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Spock. I think I always have.” Jim admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“As have I. Thee are the sun, a mercurial stream of light in my life. Thank you, T’hy’la, for allowing me to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not?” Kirk asked, leaning up to kiss his Vulcan.</p><p> </p><p>“Always and forever, if you’ll have me, James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always and forever, Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“In other words, I love you...”</em>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frigid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spock gets cold easily. Kirk is warm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We meet again :) </p>
<p>I hope everyone’s doing well and staying healthy! Thank you all for your support of this story, it motivates me to continue writing. Once again betaed by the incredible Inmytrashcan...<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vulcans do not handle cold well. Their bodies are evolved to be cooler than humans, thanks to their home planet being a hot, dry desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk naturally ran hot. He would often wake up sweaty and uncomfortable, despite having the thermostat in his quarters turned down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logically, Kirk and Spock sleeping in the same bed was a mutually beneficial endeavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was only a little surprising that the first time they laid together, Spock was snuggling closer to Kirk every few minutes, trying to get as much warmth as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Kirk asked, slightly worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vulcans are adapted to warmer climates, Jim. We often become uncomfortable with cooler temperatures that could be considered tolerable within the human range. I am simply trying to warm myself.” Spock explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk grinned. “Lucky for you, I get really warm when I sleep. I think you’ll find it quite comfortable. Plus, I am a cuddler, so I have no objections whatsoever.” He wrapped his arms around Spock, pulling his back to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is called spooning. I can warm you up the fastest this way.” Kirk said. Spock made a grateful noise, his breathing slowing as he fell asleep in his human’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This snuggling became routine for the lovers, and was enjoyable for both of them. Spock was kept warm, and Kirk was kept comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time Spock came to him for warmth was on the bridge. He had been shaking, but only slightly enough for someone with a trained eye to notice. Space was cold, and for a Vulcan, it could become quite uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock came up behind the captain’s chair quietly, not wanting to arouse suspicion. While everyone on the bridge knew of their relationship, Spock was still very secretive around emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain, permission to speak freely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percussion granted. What is it, Spock?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My body temperature has dropped 0.64 degrees below normal. I am finding my work performance will decline if I do not warm myself up.” Spock said in his even tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this your way of asking me to warm you up?” Kirk asked, a Cheshire-Cat grin blooming on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk stood up and wrapped his arms around his T’hy’la. Spock stiffened initially, still not quite used to public displays of affection. However, Kirk was so warm, and he quickly relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now, everyone on the bridge was tuned into the lovers’ conversation. Uhura was smiling at the pair, obviously happy for them, while a playful smirk spread across Sulu’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain, does this not qualify as inappropriate workplace behavior?” He quipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all, Mr. Sulu.” Kirk turned his head while responding, still holding Spock. “The first officer’s body temperature was below normal, so I took it upon myself to help him return to regularity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keptin, permission to speak candidly?” Chekov asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Granted, Chekov.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you two should get a room.” The ensign spoke, and everyone burst into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time Spock used Kirk for warmth was during their chess match in their quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk had forgotten to turn the thermostat up after Spock had left for his shift, and now the Vulcan was silently feeling the effects. However, he said nothing for fear of breaking the intense concentration and atmosphere of the chess match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jim moved his rook, he noticed Spock’s hands were flushed slightly green. His partner seemed a bit off, and Kirk intended to find out what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spock, is there something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-Not at all, T’hy’la.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That stutter was a dead giveaway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Kirk asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Jim realized why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ack, I forgot the turn the thermostat back! I’m so sorry, sweetheart..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentally kicking himself, he quickly increased the room temperature before promptly sitting in Spock’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock brought his slightly trembling hands up and placed them on his human’s hips, silently asking permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk knew what he needed, and untucked his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, slender hands wormed their way under Jim’s yellow uniform tunic, seeking the warmth that his T’hy’la could supply. Once his hands were warm and his heart even warmer, Spock retreated back to the other side of the table to resume their chess match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spock, if you ever feel cold, you can always come to me. I’m quite warm, plus I love holding you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, James. I assure you I will do so in the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirk is hurt. Spock cares for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again. Quarantine is slowly driving me crazy and writing is becoming an entertaining way for me to not lose it, so expect more soon :) </p><p>You know the drill, this ficlet was betaed by Inmytrashcan</p><p>Enjoy, I shall see you in the next chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock was taking samples of the native fauna when he felt the shock.</p><p> </p><p>The bond with his T’hy’la rippled with pain from Kirk’s side, and Spock felt an immediate surge of hormones telling him to protect his beloved at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>Abandoning his post, he hurriedly grabbed his tricorder and grabbed Dr. McCoy, intending to pull him with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Spock?” Bones yelled, obviously pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim is in pain. I felt it through our link, and I fear he is in danger.” Spock said, fighting to keep his tone even.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve told me that before you grabbed me and pulled me along like that! I thought you were going to kill me!” Bones retorted. Spock ignored his colleague’s loud yapping and followed where his link with Kirk was leading him.</p><p> </p><p>The Vulcan concentrated on their bond, letting it unwind like a golden rope, leading him to his T’hy’la. He let his body follow the path their linked minds set, and soon drew near.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk lay on the hard ground, still stunned. He had been investigating the geography of the planet when out of nowhere, a doglike creature came barreling out from one of the multicolored bushes. He had tried to fend it off, but the mysterious animal bowled him over easily. His phaser was knocked out of his belt, and all he could do was guard his face and kick as hard as he could. After he landed a sharp blow against its stomach, the thing retreated. However, Jim was not undamaged, seeing as he had multiple puncture wounds on his leg and stomach from the vicious attack.</p><p> </p><p>As he lay there trying to regain his bearings, he sensed the bond with his beloved beginning to buzz, as it often did when his Vulcan was near. He ceased trying to sit up and laid back, knowing that Spock would soon arrive to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim!”</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, Spock burst into the clearing, McCoy in tow. He noticed Jim sprawled out in the ground, and immediately rushed to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, are you injured?” Spock asked, urgency and worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m lying here and I’ve got bites on my leg and stomach, so I suppose so.” Jim said, mustering up as much sarcasm as he could. Spock looked very anxious, but stepped back and let Bones examine the captain.</p><p> </p><p>Bones worked quickly, examining Kirk, then injecting him with antibiotics to protect against infection.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done all I can while we’re on this planet, I can wrap your wounds if we get you back up to the ship.” Bones explained, and Spock immediately opened his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock to Enterprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scott here, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stand by to beam us up.” Spock said, closing his communicator. “Sulu, you will continue the expedition, but stay alert for the creature that attacked the Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>The helmsman nodded, already beginning to continue his task. </p><p> </p><p>Spock picked up Kirk and held him bridal-style. Jim smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around the first officer’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Get us out of here, Scotty.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Kirk lay on a biobed in sickbay as Bones wrapped his leg. Spock hovered nearby anxiously, which amused Jim greatly.</p><p> </p><p>Vulcans were usually very protective over their mates, and Spock was no exception. He didn’t like it when others (especially Kirk’s admirers) touched his T’hy’la, or when someone flirted with the captain. He often left marks on Kirk’s neck and body during their lovemaking, and anyone who interfered with their relationship was perceived by Spock’s Vulcan brain as a threat. Kirk secretly thought it was adorable, but would never actually say it out loud. He did suspect that Spock knew through the bond, though.</p><p> </p><p>Once McCoy was finally done, he sat Jim up carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve taken you off duty for 24 hours, make sure you rest. And no, uh, strenuous activities, it might aggravate the wounds. You should be in condition to work by tomorrow, come see me before your shift so I can be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk nodded, taking in all of Bones’ instructions. He gently slid off the biobed, only to fall to the floor. Before he even had time to register he was on the floor, lithe but strong arms raised his body back up. An arm was slung just below his waist, another under his back. He was then promptly lifted and cradled against the familiar chest of his first officer.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, thanks Spock. Seems my legs are a bit shaky right now.” Kirk said, only slightly embarrassed at his sudden clumsiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not fret, ashayam. I will care for you.” Spock’s familiar baritone voice tumbled from his chest, and Kirk knew Spock was being very genuine. He snuggled closer, feeling secure in the arms of his bondmate.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure he rests, Spock.” McCoy shouted as the two made their way out of sickbay.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Kirk’s insistence that he could walk, Spock carried him bridal style all the way to their shared quarters. He carefully put in the password unlocking the door, then stepped inside when it slid open.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk started laughing. Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion, but soon caught on. Kirk was amused at his protective nature.</p><p> </p><p>“Get me to the bed, will you, Spock?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is as good as done.” With that, Spock entered their bedroom and gently placed his T’hy’la onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk sighed heavily, tired from his shift and injuries. Spock, of course, sensed it through the bond and set about gathering as many blankets from around their quarters as he could. Once he accumulated all they had, he walked back to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, don’t you think that’s a little unnecessary?” Kirk asked. However, his voice was full of amusement and affection.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish for you to be comfortable while you heal, Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Spock began to build a nest of blankets around his captain, forming a soft, warm bundle with Kirk in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Once Spock was satisfied with the amount of blankets wrapped around his T’hy’la, he offered two fingers up in the traditional Vulcan kiss. Kirk raised his hand to Spock’s, and tenderly rubbed their fingers together. Spock seemed pleased, allowing for a ghost of a smile to grace his usually stoic face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold me please?” It was more of a command then a question, and the Vulcan was happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>He went around to the other side of the bed and slid in, careful not to aggravate Kirk’s wounds. The captain lifted the cloth surrounding him, allowing for Spock to wrap himself in warmth as well.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were both comfortable, Kirk turned his head so he could look at Spock.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always, T’hy’la.” Spock replied, and leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met gently, and Kirk flipped himself over so that he could pull Spock closer as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm...” Kirk hummed against his partner’s lips. Spock closed his eyes and lost himself in the sweet sensation of kissing in the human way. </p><p> </p><p>“Do me a favor and take my shirt off..” Kirk said, and Spock raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Did the doctor not allude to the fact that engaging in sexual activity while you are recovering could be harmful?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that, Spock. I just want to get comfortable, and I don’t really wanna move right now.” Kirk admitted, and lifted his arms up so Spock could pull his shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next 24 hours, Spock brought him food and water, laid by his side, and kissed him as much as Kirk wanted (Not that Spock was complaining, he loved it).</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kirk headed down to sickbay, a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you took my advice,” McCoy grouched when he examined Kirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What would be the point of having a doctor aboard if I didn’t listen to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. Your wounds are healing nicely. You’re on duty today, so don’t overwork yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk smiled, waving at Bones on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Spock’ll make sure I stay healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>As the doors slid shut, McCoy put his head in his hands in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Those two...”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Spock’s Pon Farr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy :) This update isn’t on par without my usual standard of writing, so I apologize for that. I welcome kudos and comments water my crops and keep my skin clear. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calm.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first thing Spock felt as the blood fever lifted. He knew it was over, his Time had ended. He had made it through, alive.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he noticed was that his mind buzzed with new stimulus.</p><p> </p><p>Jim.</p><p> </p><p>Jim had helped him through the Pon Farr, even when Spock had warned him that if he did not submit fully, he may hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>His T’hy’la lay beside him, sleeping peacefully. His neck was covered in bites, his stomach and chest bearing quite a few hickies. Spock felt a primal sort of satisfaction, seeing his mate throughly claimed and marked so that all the universe could see that this human was his and his alone.</p><p> </p><p>Spock also noticed with a spark of joy that he could feel Jim inside of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>They had bonded, as mates usually do during the height of their Time. However, this was the time that they had formed the eternal bond, a lifelong commitment that was equivalent to marriage. With this bond, they had truly become one.</p><p> </p><p>Spock couldn’t be happier.</p><p> </p><p>As Jim began to stir, he relaxed his body and outstretched his hand, beginning to place Vulcan kisses all down his face, shoulders, and collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.. g’morning, Spock..” Jim said drowsily, still half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, ashayam. I trust you slept well.” Spock smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Very.” Kirk responded, wearing his signature grin. The look in his eyes could only be described as completely and utterly infatuated.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fever has passed. You have saved me, Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaand I had fun doing it!” Kirk added gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>Spock nodded, feeling an internal sense of pride in being able to please his T’hy’la. “Indeed. We now have completed the eternal bonding. We are tied to one another for all of forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk smiled even wider, before yanking Spock flush against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever is an awfully long time, Mr. Spock. I hope you know what you’re getting into...” Kirk said, a mischievous glint blooming in his hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am quite aware of what this union means, and I am anticipating enjoying every moment of it.” Spock said.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk began to sit up, and winced. Spock looked up at him with quizzical chocolate eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little sore, nothing to worry about. You were a little rough.” Kirk said, a light pink flush settling on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Spock looked guilty. “I am sorry, my T’hy’la.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kirk soothed him. “Didn’t I just say that I loved every moment of your Pon Farr? Because trust me, I’ve never had better sex in my life. You continue to amaze me.”</p><p> </p><p>He finished sitting up, then blushed an even darker pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Did.. did you just start talking dirty to me over our bond?” Kirk asked, slightly surprised but flattered nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“With this bond, we can sense one another, almost like a homing device. In addition to this, when we are close to one another, we are able to exchange thoughts and intense feelings.” Spock stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean I can seduce you on the bridge?” Kirk asked, a seductive tone glazing his voice. He got up out of bed and began making his way to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I believe that violates your ‘no fraternizing with crew’ rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Kirk laughed, playfully throwing a fresh uniform shirt across the room at Spock’s face. The Vulcan caught it before it could hit, unfortunately. Kirk silently cursed Vulcans and their fast reflexes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, if you are going to criticize Vulcan neurophysiology, I suggest you do it quietly.” Spock said. Jim looked away, embarrassed but somewhat amused that Spock had heard all of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“In time, you will learn how to shield your thoughts.” Spock said, and Kirk felt a bit of relief flood him. He loved their bond, but sometimes he needed a little time for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the two continued to get ready for their day. Really, the only thing that had to be done was visit McCoy for a medical exam, but it was good to be presentable in order to set an example.</p><p> </p><p>When they were showered, dressed, and fully awake, they began the trip down to sickbay.</p><p> </p><p>As the pair walked the hallways, Kirk couldn’t help but let a huge grin cover his face. He had been with many others, but he had never felt as truly loved then when Spock would hold him after each wave of Plak Tow, or when he would whisper strings of Vulcan poetry like a lullaby to Kirk when he was half-asleep, or even when they would brush hands. Kirk knew he could’ve never loved anyone the way he loved Spock, and something about that made him very, very happy.</p><p> </p><p>Spock squeezed his hand, and Jim realized he had heard everything through the bond. He radiated love and affection, and Kirk couldn’t help but to send some right back over their link.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A few minutes later, Kirk and Spock arrived at sickbay. Kirk was wearing a massive grin, and Spock looked rather... smug.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look who’s back from their 3 day sex vacation!” Bones grouched. He was tired that morning, and when he was tired, he got grumpy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, lay off it, Bones.” Kirk said, already climbing onto a biobed. The CMO only sighed and began the examination.</p><p> </p><p>After a thorough medical exam, both Kirk and Spock were declared fit. However, they would not be on duty until the next day, as they were both a little exhrausted from the whole ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>“So Spock, how shall we spend our day?” Kirk asked as they walked back to their shared quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Spock pressed his hand to Kirk’s. “I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk smiled. “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>And so when they got back, Spock got things back in order, and Kirk set up the chess board.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drenched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A stargazing date takes a unexpected turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I hope you’re having a great day/night/whenever :) I’m just here to tell you to drink some water if you haven’t in a while, eat something if you haven’t yet, and take care of yourself! Y’all are amazing and beautiful, and I appreciate you taking the time to read my crappy stories. Thank you so much! &lt;3 Sorry this is going on so long, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Spock had first told him about the planet, Kirk had been quite surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atmosphere nearly identical to Earth, void of life forms but, according to all readings, is quite safe. It also seems to have weather patterns quite similar to Earth.” Spock looked up from his science station as he finished reading out the gathered info on this undiscovered planet. “Quite fascinating.” He concluded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk processed this information quietly, mulling over what to do. Then, he realized. It had been a long time since the crew had some R and R, and it was definitely time for that again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mister Spock, aren’t we due for Shore Leave?” Kirk asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed, Captain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that confirmation, the tantalizing images of a romantic evening with Spock on the planet were forming. “Then why don’t we spend it here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well, I shall make arrangements for a landing party to investigate.” Spock said curtly, but Kirk could sense excitement over their bond. It seemed that Spock was eager as well to make Kirk’s fantasy a reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The landing party came back raving about the immense beauty of the the planet (“It’s like prehistoric earth, Captain!”). With that, plus the news that no evil alien race was there to kidnap them, Kirk set about organizing shore leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once all the shore leave parties were ready and sorted, Kirk and Spock could finally beam down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is exactly like Earth before humans,” Kirk remarked after they beamed down, dazzled by the intense beauty of the planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock radiated affection from over their bond as he replied, “Indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They strolled for a bit, heading for a secluded circle of trees. There was no one else there but the two and nature. The sight was breathtaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since we’re off duty for tonight, what do you say to a dinner date?” Kirk asked coyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock nodded. “Most agreeable, Jim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good. I’ll see you at 17:00, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall see you then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Spock walked off to examine some native flora, Jim began scouting for the perfect place to set up their date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, he came across a hill, which led to a ledge overlooking the forest below it. There was some soft grass growing, which Kirk knew Spock would appreciate. There was also a great view of the sky...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim suddenly had a great idea. Spock loved to look at the stars and point out all the Vulcan constellations (Yes, Vulcans had their own version of constellations). He could stargaze with Spock! This would definitely make for a wonderful date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, he commed the ship, and soon enough, a picnic basket was beamed down, along with blankets and a pitcher of fresh water. Kirk laid the blanket down, and put the water and food to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When 17:00 rolled around, Jim hurried back down the hill to find his bondmate. They had agreed to meet at the beam-down point, which was about 200 yards from the spot Kirk had found for their date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arrived 2 minutes later, a bit out of breath from running to the meetup spot. The planet’s version of a sun (a nearby star) was setting, and soon the air glowed amber with fading light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock stood tall, the orange light a stunning contrast to his dark hair and pale skin. He let a small hint of a smile slip when he noticed Kirk’s arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Captain. I had hoped you would arrive in a timely manner.” Spock said, but Jim could sense humor and playfulness radiating from his beloved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. “I’m here now, so no attitude, Mister!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well.” Spock conceded with a slight eyebrow raise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, follow me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, the two weaved through the dense forest, which seemed to be made up of some strange, curly type of tree. Jim wondered silently what they were, as he had never seen anything like that before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rigel Elms,” Spock replied, sensing Kirk’s curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re very... twisty.” Kirk said. Spock nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An evolutionary trait to protect against predators. The tree trunk itself is not twisted, but layers of thick bark cause the optical illusion. In some cases, this bark can be up to 1.3 feet thick.”He finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain,” Spock spoke as they continued to walk through the trees, “May I ask what you have planned for this evening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim smiled. Of course his lover would try and figure out what they were doing. “No, it’s a surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock nodded, getting the fact that Kirk would remained tight-lipped about the plans. “Very well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bondmates finally reached the top of the hill a few minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spock, can you close your eyes for me? I promise I won’t let you get hurt, but you’ve got to trust me, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have my trust.” With that, Spock closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk silently admired his lover like this, calm and relaxed. When they were alone, Spock would always show his true colors, and it was beautiful to Jim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim carefully led his T’hy’la around some fallen branches and boulders, then steered him to the place where he had set up their picnic. The sun was setting, and the view was simply stunning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, open your eyes, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Spock let his eyelids fall open to take in the sight, Kirk kept his attention focused on his mate’s reaction through their bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt a rush of joy, appreciation, awe, and most of all, immense love. Soon, their bond was almost glowing with the intensity of this positive emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim took in a breath. “Happy, Sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock turned around, and a smile adorned his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very. Thank you, T’hy’la. Du nam-tor t'nash-veh k'diwa, heh nash-veh istaya tor nam-tor k' du na' ek' ek'wak'es.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk didn’t have a clue as to what that meant, but he could tell it was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have some food for us.” He pulled out the basket and water. “I brought you a canister of plomeek soup, and chicken breast and salad for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. I shall enjoy my meal with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they had both eaten, Kirk turned his attention skyward. It was almost completely dark now, but Spock had hardly noticed, too busy in conversation with his T’hy’la.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Vulcan did as he was told, and his eyes widened. The planet offered a magnificent view of the stars and nearby galaxies. It looked like something out of a storybook, only it was very real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fascinating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock breathed deeply. “Yes.” He said reverently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you would like to tell me about the Vulcan constellations.” Kirk said. This was one of Spock’s favorite topics to discuss, and Kirk was eager to learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” Spock wore a face of indifference, but Jim could tell he was giddy with excitement. “Let us lay down, we will be able to get a better view.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk cleared away the remains of their meals and settled down beside his partner. Quickly, he grabbed an extra blanket and slung it over both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one is that one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is Kushel, or the Fowl. As you can see, this particular pattern of stars bears resemblance to a Terran waterfowl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting. What about that one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two lovers laid there under the stars, enjoying the peacefulness of the wonderful night. It was quiet, the night was warm, and they were together, what more could they want?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was no wonder they hardly noticed the rain clouds steadily creeping over their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the clouds began to cover the stars, Kirk turned to Spock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I guess I didn’t check for upcoming weather patterns.” He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark brown eyes stared into hazel. “I am not upset.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim breathed a minor sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, cool. I planned this all out, and I’m kinda irritated that-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it started pouring rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within 10 seconds, both Spock and Kirk were soaked. Jim was shocked by the cold kiss of the rain, while Spock seemed to be thinking deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fascinating,” he concluded, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “This planet’s weather patterns seem to cycle 75.7 percent faster than Earth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh..” Kirk said, now adjusting to the rain’s temperature. “It sure was a shock for me!” He laughed, and Spock gave a small smile in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved closer together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Spock. I really love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I you, T’hy’la.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk’s gaze had gone soft and loving again, and Spock pulled him flush against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now what do you think you’re doing, Mr. Spock?” Kirk asked, a playful smirk blooming on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am demonstrating my intense affection towards you, Captain.” With that, Kirk kissed him long and hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed and kissed and kissed, not caring about anything or anyone except each other. For a while, all that mattered was their lips together, their soaked clothes coming off, and their bodies pressed up against one another.</p>
<p>There, under the clouded sky of an unfamiliar planet not unlike earth, they made love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain still beat down, but Spock would be warm. Kirk would make sure of that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation of Vulcan used: “You are my beloved, and I wish to be with you for eternity.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spock has to get ready. Kirk doesn’t want him to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This chapter is short and sweet, just a little something that popped into my head late last night. Anyways, I hope you like it! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t you come back to bed?” Kirk whined at his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock glanced at his partner, who was wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito. “T’hy’la, you know why. Our shift is starting in 1.26 hours, and I have reports I have to complete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re no fun. C’mon..” Kirk groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. He let the blankets slip off his shoulders, revealing his chest. “I’m warm, and I bet you’re cold right about now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am asking you to stop tempting me, James.” Spock said, now pulling on his black undershirt. He threw a stern look in his husband’s direction, but Kirk just smiled cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going anywhere, mister..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would derive amusement from your attempts to stop me.” Spock said calmly, before heading towards their shared bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the Vulcan was in the bathroom, Kirk sat silently in the bed. He knew that Spock was right, but that didn’t make him any less determined to tempt his bondmate back to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he had an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Spock exited the room, he found all of his blue uniform shirts had mysteriously disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T’hy’la, I cannot find my uniform shirts.” Spock said, turning around to see Kirk with the covers pulled all the way up to his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim wore an expression of innocence. “I don’t know where they are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain, you are not mind-shielding at the moment. I am aware of your dishonesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Kirk threw his hands up, which in turn dislodged the covers and revealed all of Spock’s uniform shirts hidden underneath the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock sighed, both amused and annoyed. His husband often protested when he attempted to leave bed any earlier than necessary. This game was not new to either of them, and it was clear Jim was very intent on playing it that morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Vulcan took a deep breath before striding to the bed. Jim was laying on his side, his back to Spock. When he picked up a blue shirt, Kirk huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Spock needed to get ready for the day, his bondmate was also very important to him. He slipped the uniform over his head before walking around to the other side of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk had his eyes closed, a little frown on his face. Spock smiled down at him fondly, before sending a wave of love and affection through the bond. Jim, feeling these emotions, opened his eyes and looked at him grumpily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock blinked at him. “Please stop pouting, ashayam. It brings me displeasure to see you unhappy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I want you to come back to bed...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, T’hy’la. I wish that also. However, the ship does need a captain and first officer. After our shift, we may retire immediately in order to cuddle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk flopped onto his back. “Fine. I’ll be up soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall see you on the bridge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Spock began to exit, Kirk felt a sudden burst of love come his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Vulcan turned around only a few feet from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I have a kiss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm, human smile crept over Spock’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, Kirk got his kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirk teaching Spock how to kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit short, but I’m pretty burned out today so I guess that’s an excuse lol,, anyways, please enjoy this lil chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock knew more things about humans and their behavior than most Vulcans (aside from his father) could ever dream of learning. This extensive knowledge came from experience, and Spock was somewhat proud of his awareness of humans. However, there was one area he was not experienced in: kissing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had kissed before, but had been under heavy influence of the spores and hardly remembered anything. That left him with little to no knowledge on how to engage in said activity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Kirk leaned for a kiss after their second date, Spock flinched away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk recoiled and frowned. “Are you okay? I should’ve asked before trying to-“ Spock put his hand up to stop his frantic lover from rambling on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... I desire to kiss you as well. However, I fear I am inexperienced in this area.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. I understand- wait! I could teach you how to kiss!” Kirk said, excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock nodded. “I would find that arrangement to be most agreeable. When shall we begin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim’s eyes went half-lidded and his tone turned seductive. “How about right now?” With that, he leaned in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock did not flinch away this time, simply stayed still and let Kirk place a gentle peck onto his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was most fascinating. I find myself wanting another kiss.” Spock said, gaining more confidence by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take care of that for you.” He leaned in again. the pair exchanged another chaste kiss, then another and another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Kirk said, recomposing himself. “Why don’t we move on to proper kissing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was under the impression that what we just participated in was considered proper kissing.” Spock stated, a bit puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk laughed awkwardly. “Well yes, but no. There are other, more intense ways to kiss. Here, why don’t I show you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk carefully walked Spock over to his bed, where they both sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’m going to need you to relax your lips. I’ll show you what to do first, and then youcan copy what I’m doing. Sound good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock nodded his head in confirmation. “Indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Kirk leaned in again, letting his hand fall to where Spock’s was. He entwined their fingers as their lips met again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, the kiss was more intense, Kirk using little nips and licks to gently pry open Spock’s still lips. When the Vulcan cooperated, Kirk let their mouths move smoothly together. It seemed Spock had some remaining muscle memory from when he had kissed before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They remained in this soothing rhythm for about 20 seconds, before the need to breathe took over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kirk pulled away, he noticed Spock’s face and ears were tinged green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you blushing, Spock?” He teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock looked away bashfully, which only accentuated his colored cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I..enjoyed the kissing very much.” Spock admitted softly. Kirk grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned in again, this time to rest their foreheads together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were quiet for a few moments, both men processing what had just happened. Finally, Spock spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me again?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk smile grew wider. “My pleasure, Mr. Spock.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Height difference.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope everyone’s okay. Sorry about the sorta late updates, I’ve been playing a looooot of animal crossing. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Kirk’s life, he had always been a bit short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In elementary school, the other kids would compare heights, standing back to back. Kirk was always one of the shortest boys in the class, which made him a target for playful teasing. At first, he was bothered by it, but then learned to laugh it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This good-natured teasing continued through high school, the academy, and even on the Enterprise. While he was not the shortest man by far, having a tall first officer only accentuated his height (or lack thereof).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was no surprise that when Kirk and Spock started dating, people would constantly point out their difference in height.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re perfectly matched!” Sulu said one day in the rec room while the bondmates ate lunch at the table next to his. “Spock is tall, and Kirk, you’re short!It was fate that you two would get together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk gave Sulu a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” He said, not quite able to hide the smirk that grew on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Sulu responded firmly. “I hope I find a man who is... average height, because I’m average as well. Would that make us matching?” He wondered aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk grinned, a perfect response forming in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure Chekov could fill that position for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sulu spit out his water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having a tall lover did come in handy, though. When Kirk couldn’t reach an object on a shelf, Spock would get it for him. Also, lots and lots of piggyback rides. Despite him being heavier than Spock, Vulcan strength dictated that his T’hy’la could still lift him with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they lay in bed one early morning, Kirk confessed, “I do like having a lover who can literally sweep me off my feet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock looked at him, his eyes filled with amusement. “Indeed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes. All the men I’ve been with have been unable to pick me up, and the only woman who was ever able to carry me was an alien one-night stand on a pleasure planet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock growled softly at the idea of anyone else mating with his T’hy’la. Kirk, who quickly became aware of this, soothed the Vulcan’s ruffled emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I won’t have to worry about that again, because I’ll be with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that thought, Spock’s growling turned to contented purring. Kirk just smiled and threaded his hand in Spock’s sleep-mussed hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My jealous Vulcan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>